Breathing apparatus (BA) are used routinely in environments where there is no breathable air and in emergency situations when the availability or quality of air is not guaranteed. For example, in underground mines in an emergency situation workers are required to put on a BA as part of the emergency protocol.
Filling stations are required to refill the BAs so that they are ready for use and in situations where the BA is in use and must be refilled. Filling stations ordinarily fill BAs with compressed air (CA); giving rise to the term CABA (Compressed Air Breathing Apparatus). Improved filling stations are required for increased safety.
Safety concerns also require reliable and efficient recharging devices for refilling such filling stations. Accordingly, improved recharging devices are also required.